


【AU】Storm/ 暴风雨 05

by Kathleen_719



Series: Storm [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 邪教教主锤X连环杀手基（完全没用的设定）教主大人的烦恼还在继续……不过，有时候烦恼又会伴随另一种意料之外的“惊喜”。





	【AU】Storm/ 暴风雨 05

Chapter Five

康拉德对索尔·奥丁森的话一直半信半疑。  
他知道露丝最近一年经常到塔维尔教的教堂去听布道；她捐献给教堂的钱也是颇为可观。究竟是教义让露丝·萨克逊心悦诚服，还是教主让她流连忘返？  
抛开萨克逊女士的目的不谈，索尔·奥丁森喜好黑发绿眸的美人这一点还刚好与露丝对上了。康拉德疑心病重却不属于善妒之人。他现在只想知道，钥匙不见之事和索尔·奥丁森是否有关。  
信仰的力量不可小觑，尤其身在黑帮。他们要抹杀良心，干违法犯罪的勾当。但是午夜梦回时或死里逃生后，再彪悍的黑帮成员也会叩问内心，是否有神在冥冥之中看着一切主宰一切？他们生活里的苦痛磨难、他们生存的意义又是什么？这一切都需要宗教来回答。  
露丝·萨克逊虽然过的不是刀尖舔血的日子，但是她内心想要寻求平静安乐则和家族中所有人并无二样。所以，她究竟在塔维尔教堂里对奥丁森教主透露了什么内容，随着死亡通通都成了一个迷。  
而露丝死亡时候索尔又在同一建筑物内，这真的只是巧合吗？  
  
暂时看来，应该是的。  
施泰恩也这么判断。  
眼前的黑发男人接近一米九的个头却有着精致的面容，不同于索尔·奥丁森的那种英俊，这位洛卡布雷那先生更偏向一种阴郁的美感。是阴郁，不是阴柔。那双碧绿眼睛下就是挂着明显的黑眼圈也不减其迷人之处，和教主大人一起也可算璧人一双。  
根据黑发男子的说法，他居住在约顿市，职业是跑保险业务的，为了拓展林谷市的业务而与索尔认识。  
施泰恩·巴布尔问过一些保险行业相关的术语与专业问题，这位洛卡布雷那先生虽然眼神有点飘忽，肢体语言透露出他的焦虑不安，但是回答时候的语调却相当平和……不，应该说是一种不在意的平淡，且回答得一丝不错。  
真是矛盾的人。不过，也可能因为对方知道自己要面对的是跨边境的黑帮家族之故吧。正常体面的非边境居民感到害怕或不安倒是正常不过，从侧面来看，洛卡布雷那先生宣称的自己是正派人也该是可信。  
施泰恩擅长审讯，不是强于施加肉体的痛苦而是喜欢压迫受审者的精神，用强大的压迫感制造紧张，使得对方坐立不安时容易犯错。  
现时，“参谋”又用上了惯常的伎俩。  
一时间，行政套房内只剩下充满紧张压迫感的沉默。问话方在想着什么时候才是旁敲侧击昨晚0904房间里的事的最佳时机，被问话方则对刚才那种详细的盘问渐感不耐烦。  
室内中央空调是不是不工作了？洛基只感到一阵烦躁，连带也觉得室内温度不断升高，都快闷热得他喘不过气来。他下意识去扯扣好的衣领。在一阵拉扯之下，原本隐藏在衣领下的一块暧昧的痕迹半遮掩般露了一小部分出来。  
暗红的痕迹，是皮下血管因为吮吸造成的真空而破裂所留下来的。这怎么看都是吻痕。  
综合索尔·奥丁森、这位洛卡布雷那先生、今早送餐服务员的供述和停电前的监控视频，塔维尔教的教主大人昨晚的确是在房间里和他的情人玩“世俗游戏”了。  
他们谋杀露丝·萨克逊的嫌疑应该可以洗清；不过钥匙在不在索尔·奥丁森手上这事却不好说，甚至账簿在不在他手上也是未知之数。  
  
******  
索尔坐在窗户边的椅子上，欣赏露台外的大峡谷在风雨晦暗中展露的另一番景象。  
现在是上午十点，天还是灰蒙蒙的，像刚破晓一般。  
奥丁森先生十分钟前被护送回房间时没见到那位黑发绿眸的“情人”，想来必然是泰尔家族有意分开被问话的双方，好让他们不能互相打掩护。如果警察局里不是有塔维尔教的忠实信徒提前告知教主大人在苏克瓦提大酒店中发生的谋杀案事宜的话，索尔这次还真是麻烦大了——泰尔家族应该料不到，他们要防止的互相打掩护早在问话前就已经完成。  
但是索尔·奥丁森还是有隐忧。把自己的安危交托在另一个人手里，就像把希望寄托在流水中一般，不确定性太大，尤其是洛卡布雷那先生那起伏不定的精神状态，他是否抗得住泰尔家族惯用的精神压迫式问话还是未知数呢。  
预计中的开门声终于从过道那头传来。索尔望向阳台的闲适眼神瞬间变得锐利，但在他快步走到门边时又变回温和的玩世不恭。  
  
房门是被施泰恩·巴布尔推开的，这点颇出乎奥丁森先生意料之外。越过“参谋”先生踏入房间的正是洛基；而泰尔家族的教父大人则面无表情跟在黑发男子身后，但没有进来房间的打算。  
呵，能劳烦教父与参谋一同前来观看探究，我索尔·奥丁森在林谷市也是个人物了。  
心里吐槽，但戏还是要做，且要做得真实动人。所以奥丁森先生像任何热恋中的、担心情人的男朋友一般，迎上前去一手扶着洛基柔韧的腰，另一手抚上对方苍白的脸庞，一句“你还好吗，亲爱的？”说完都不等洛基回答，吻便落在黑发男子唇上。  
这套动作行云流水一气呵成，实在挑不出任何毛病。一开始索尔还担心怀里人会不配合，或是身体僵硬甚至推开自己，那就拆了戏台咯。不过好在今天神非常眷顾，洛基精神不振，是以只温顺地靠在教主大人怀内任由自己染上对方的呼吸。  
看来的确是感情不错的情侣。施泰恩关上门时不忘看一眼康拉德，发现古板严肃的教父大人翻了个白眼。  
  
等到身后房门闭上的声音响起又静止下去后，那个金发男人还没停止亲吻自己的意思，这是打算假戏真做？  
洛基不悦。  
索尔·奥丁森今天一而再再而三突破了洛基·劳菲森向来设置的私密防卫圈。想起早些时候这位邪教教主为了逼真的证供效果而用手机里的“把柄”做要挟，硬是在自己脖子上啃咬的感觉，一股莫名的颤抖飘上法医先生的心头，连带觉得现时奥丁森教主身上海洋湿润的气味也变得呛鼻。  
这该死的男人有完没完？  
洛基只想甩开禁锢冲到浴室用清凉的水从头到脚清洗一遍。他准确地找到索尔小腹处的伤口，用力一拍，便如愿以偿听到低沉的呼痛声，金发男子的怀抱松开。  
  
既然那位黑发“情人”又钻进去浴室，那么索尔只好又坐下来做正经事：教主大人一直通过手机对教内的干事下指示，同时等着警察局内的信徒给他透露露丝·萨克逊的尸检报告。  
冷静下来后，索尔推测康拉德·泰尔的目标不一定是追查杀死露丝的凶手，毕竟这位教父大人的情妇之多表明他并非什么专情长情的人。嗯，根据露丝的告解，她为康拉德打理着“某样事物”，至于那是什么则从未透露过半句。看来泰尔家族掌权人亲自出马是为了露丝·萨克逊意外死亡而下落不明的“某样事物”？  
哦，该死！  
如果康拉德·泰尔在意的不是露丝的死亡，那么她生前数月在塔维尔教的一切就会成为泰尔家族追查的重点。菲力绰号可是“猎狐犬”，招惹上这位盯梢大师可不是什么愉快的事情。  
索尔不由得心烦起来。谁也不愿成为泰尔家族的目标，在他们无处不在的监视下生活。  
就在金发男子仍在思考该主动出击还是该敌不动我不动般静观其变时，浴室门打开了。索尔顿时忘了眼前的烦恼，甚至忘了眼下的境况。  
  
洛基赤身裸体只在腰间围了一条白色的浴巾。这位洛卡布雷那先生的皮肤白皙，甚至让人想起“干净”这个词来——各种意义上的“干净”，唯一的颜色便是胸前两点和脖子上被自己咬出来的吻痕。不过，这并不意味着黑发男子气质阴柔，毕竟是高大的男人，他的肌肉线条虽不惊人却十分的流畅优美，腰线那弧度尤其吸引。不知道握住这腰肏他的感觉会怎样？应该会是愉快的经历吧。  
被美景勾引起兴趣的索尔·奥丁森视线上移，对上那双他非常喜欢的绿眸时便发觉事情有些失常。  
洛基的眼神变化极快。一开始是失神，淡如薄荷酒的绿眸失却注意力的焦点，整个人好像只靠本能驱使做出动作似的；待到和金发男子的蓝眼四目相对时，那双绿眼睛骤然瞳孔收缩变得像蛇眼一般，索尔发誓，这是真实发生的事情而绝非处于他的想象力。  
洛基眼中流露的杀意索尔昨晚才领教过，自然不会错认。奥丁森先生暗自戒备，他还真不确保这只“羔羊”究竟会不会突然又动他的犄角。  
但是很快，凶狠的光芒像短暂划过夜空的流星，刹那光辉后，苍翠眼眸中只剩下焦虑。  
是的，现在洛基大脑中乱糟糟的，能提炼出来的只有焦虑。他像吸血鬼般渴求鲜血，但这个愿望眼下应该叫奢望。早上硬是用精神力压下去的对杀人的欲望、对血液接触的渴望像毒瘾再次发作起来，他根本无力再压下去。  
劳菲森先生颓然坐在床尾，丝毫不为意浴巾底下的风光全数落入是他烦恼来源之一的元凶那充满玩味的蓝眼睛内。热和冷两种不应同时出现的感觉正一起袭击洛基敏感的神经，他握紧拳头又松开，十指相交合拢又分开。黑发男子简直不知道以什么状态把手放哪里才适合。更糟糕的是自己牙齿开始打颤？  
不然这“格格”的声音是打哪里来的？  
洛基很自然咬起手指甲来。这个姿势倒是一次解决了手和牙齿两个问题。  
  
如果不是见到眼前的身体如此白皙无暇完全没有任何针孔留下的痕迹，索尔都要以为洛基这种焦虑症状是毒瘾发作了。  
嗯，不，说不定还真的是瘾头发作，只不过令对方上瘾的不是毒品而是杀人。  
自己手机里存有的证据、昨晚上的袭击、现在的精神焦虑……从种种迹象判断，索尔·奥丁森现下很有把握这位自称“洛普特·洛卡布雷那”的男人是个杀人凶手，还是连环杀手那一型的。  
通常这种由心理引起的杀人欲望在生理上会刺激肾上腺素的剧烈分泌，使得当事人保持精力的高度集中。不过，万一事情进展不顺利，则无处发泄的肾上腺素反过来会逼得身体主人坐立难安甚至躁动崩溃。  
从黑发男子腿间勃发的欲望，索尔知道自己判断正确。洛卡布雷那先生刚才闪过的杀意可谓真实得吓人，虽然现在是被理智压下去了，但不代表不会卷土重来。啧，他现在可不想和美人再玩一次“肉搏”这等节外生枝之事。  
那么，帮对方处理一下肾上腺素问题？  
嗯，是个不错的主意。  
  
TBC


End file.
